The Four Kingdoms
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: UPDATED!Wizard London is divided into different kingdoms. The Muggle-borns are outkasts, and shunned by the others. But what happens when a familiar green-eyed boy falls in love with one? Disclaimer: Don't own them!
1. It Begins

The Four Kingdoms

My second Harry Potter fairytale

Wizard London had been divided into five kingdoms since Lord Voldemort's demise at the hands of little Harry Potter. They stood as Gryffindor;  the brave, Ravenclaw; the wise, Hufflepuff; the merry and Slytherin; the sly. At the age of eleven, each child would be sorted through the age-old sorting hat, and placed into one of the four kingdoms. Muggle-borns (children of Muggle parentage who display wizard/witch capabilities) though growing in number, were all grouped together, and not sorted. Pure wizard blood 

seemed to be dying out, though no one acknowledged this. All they rejoiced was that half  blood Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord, and put an end to his reign. That was all they wanted to understand. 

Because of his victory over Lord Voldemort when he was a baby, Harry was placed in charge of the Gryffindor kingdom. Cho Chang was head of Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy was head of Slytherin. Elections for the head of the houses took place every seven years, and it was unlimited the number of times you could be elected, something that made Harry very nervous.

He loved being a Gryffindor, and he loved the Weasleys, but he had a feeling that he would continue to be declared head of house because of his battle with Voldemort that he couldn't even remember. 

            "Harry, are you okay?" the sweet voice of Ginny Weasley filled the air to his right. 

He just realized that he was rubbing his temples. He sat next to her, and Ron was on his other side, munching on bacon. They were in Gryffindor castle, where Harry lived as head of the kingdom, and they were eating breakfast. He had invited the Weasleys to move in not soon after he was elected. He turned to Ginny, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled back at him, and went back to her plate. Ginny and Harry had been dating for the past year. He loved her very much, and everyone would whisper to him that he should propose. Being a young man of seventeen, he felt that it just wasn't the time yet.

Ron yawned, and lazily pulled out he and Harry's class schedule. "Herbology with the Huffs," he said. "Greenhouse 9."

All children of wizarding age in London attended Hogwarts. And to break the ice, they often had classes with students from other kingdoms.

            "That's not too bad," Harry said. "How about you, Ginny?"

Ginny blushed, she was a year younger than Harry, and always was embarrassed by it. "Potions with the Slytherins," she said. "Onya Oxen, a friend of mine in Hufflepuff said she actually saw a Muggle-born class when she was on the way to the bathroom."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. He had met a Muggle-born witch once, but that was so long ago. He remembered she had bushy brown hair, and brown eyes, and had helped him when he stumbled upon a wrong corridor back in his first year at school. She had been so nice, and he thought of her on ocassion.

            "C'mon, Harry, we better get going," Ron said, getting up and yawning. "I don't want to be late for Lavender," and his ears flushed a deep scarlet.

Fred and George made kissing-noises at him as he walked by.

Harry grinned, he had never seen Ron so happy as when he was in the company of Lavender Brown. They had got together two years ago. Harry quickly kissed Ginny when Fred and George were deep in conversation over their price list for the joke shop they planned to open and left after Ron.

            "Free house-elves!" Hermione Granger shouted to the parade of witches and wizards making their way to Hogwarts for class. "House-elves are slaves! Every time you eat, you are eating something produced by slave labor!"

Harry and Ron were in the crowd. As they neared Hermione, Ron saw she was handing out pamphlets. Some students took them politely while others set them on fire or threw them at her, shouting racist remarks. 

Harry felt a pang of guilt and sorrow for the girl. By the colors she wore (a muddy brown), he knew she was a Muggle-born. All Muggle-borns lived on the very edge of Wizard London and were very, very poor. The food that they were allowed to buy was the lowest grade, and more times than not, the milk that they bought was sour. The other kingdoms were forbidden to sell quality pure-blood food to them.

            "Move along, move along," Harry heard Hagrid, and saw him making his way over through the sea of students. "Go on now, you'll be late fer class."

As most of the students dispersed, Harry got a good look at the girl--- and gasped.

She was the same girl he had run into all those years ago. She was beautiful. She had light brown hair, brown eyes (which now had bags under them) and a warm smile. 

            "Hi, Hagrid," Hermione smiled warmly at the giant.

            "How are yeh, Hermione?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not good. Not good at all."

Hagrid frowned, and then saw the duo. "Harry! Ron!"

Harry and Ron walked over, and Hagrid patted them on the back, almost causing them to topple over.

            "You!" Harry half-shouted at Hermione.

Hermione eyed him coldly. "You," she spat back.

            "It's me! Remember? Seven years ago, in the third floor corridor…"

Hermione scowled, and Hagrid cleared his throat loudly. 

            "What are you doing?" Ron asked. "That's Hermione Granger!"

            "Who?"

            "The head of the Muggle-born kingdom," Ron said.

            "Oh," Harry said. 

He had heard about her. Heard that she fought for what she believed in, and was the best witch her age.

            "Yeh better get goin' to class," Hagrid told her. "The Slytherins are coming."

            "I don't care who is coming--- I!" she was cut short when Hagrid all but threw her into the castle and shut the door.

            "What was that about?" Harry asked.

            "You know how ruthless the Slytherins are," Hagrid said. "Hermione's got her heart in the right place, but…"

Just then, the bell rang.

Ron and Harry's eyes bulged. "See you later, Hagrid!" they yelled as they ran into the castle.

On the way to their Charms classroom, Harry and Ron found themselves in a part of the castle they had never been before.

            "Where in the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. The stairs must have changed and we didn't notice."

            "It's freezing in here," Ron said. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. How come there's no fireplaces in this part of the castle?"

            "I don't think we should be here," Ron said.

They continued down the hall, looking for anything familiar.

Four doors stood side-by-side. 

            "Look," Harry said. "Classrooms."

Harry and Ron walked to the nearest door and peered in through the window.

Immediately, he felt another pang of guilt. About fifty Muggle-borns were crammed into a small room, most standing because there weren't enough desks. Some were covered in tattered brown cloaks, but were still shivering. Through the sea of them, Harry spotted Hermione, her teeth chattering as she tried to perform a simple spell. Harry felt another pang of guilt.

End of chapter 1! Everyone else reading my other fic that it's progress, Over the Rainbow, I'll be updating that soon, and thanks for all the reviews, love and support.


	2. The Guest

Hey it's me again!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock on!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you know it, I know it, so let's get on with our lives.

Chapter 2: The Guest

Harry and Ron loathed History of Magic. It was right after lunch, and Ron declared that it made his dessert do flips in his stomach. The things Professor Binns preached about were fairly interesting, just not in his class. As they made their way to the classroom, they were stunned to find the students outside of the room, all of them whispering nervously.

            "What is it doing in there?"

            "Do you think it's safe to go in?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. What was going on?

            "Excuse me," Harry said, moving through the crowd to look into the room. His jaw dropped.

Sitting at a desk in the front, her hands folded neatly in front of her, her head high in the air sat none other than Hermione Granger. Harry couldn't believe this girl. How stubborn she was, and yet, how brave. Ron joined him and he shrank back. "Oh no…"

Harry felt his temper rising. She was a girl, not a flesh-eating slug. Why were they all afraid of her? Seamus Finnigan rolled up a piece of parchment and threw it at Hermione. It hit her in the shoulder and bounced to the floor. Seamus snickered. Soon, others were too. Hermione didn't even glance at them as hoards of parchment came flying at her.

            "Stop, stop!!" Harry yelled. "Get a hold of yourselves! What's wrong with you all?"

The paper-throwing ended at once along with the laughter.

            "What do we do, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked from behind him.

            "Yeah, I don't want to go sit near a contagious Muggle-born. Look how dirty she is," Parvati hissed.

            "Do what you like," Harry said. "I'm late for class," and he went inside and sat down next to Hermione.

He gave her a small smile, but she didn't return it. 

Ron turned to the crowd, shook his head and sat down next to Harry. Soon, more students began filing in.

            "If you expect me to grovel at your feet, you're sadly mistaken," Hermione told Harry, not looking at him.

            "What?" he asked. "I---"

He was cut short when Professor Bins entered through the chalk board. He gave them all a peering look, and opened his book. The class followed suit. He was about to open his mouth, when he noticed Hermione. He floated back. "Are you lost?" he asked.

            "No," Hermione said, opening her own tattered book. "What page are we on?"

            "Miss…"

            "Granger, Professor. Hermione Granger."

            "Ah yes, I heard about you," Professor Binns nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to stay in this class."

            "It's okay, Professor Binns… she's here with me," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a puzzling look.

Professor Binns shook his ghostly head. "Law is law, Mr. Potter, no matter what head of kingdom you are. I will ask you to leave only once, Miss Granger."

            "Or what?" she challenged.

Professor Binns held up his hand, and two guards came into the room. "Problem, Proffesor?"

Professor Binns nodded at Hermione.

            "Granger," One of the guards said. "Let's go."

Hermione crossed her arms. "No. I'm here to learn along with everyone else."

            "You have your own classes for that," the guard said, and took hold of her arm, pulling her out of her seat. 

            "Let go of me---" she started.

Harry had enough. What was the harm in letting her stay? "Look, just calm down," he told the guard, standing up as well. 

            "To the dungeon or vanquished, Mr. Potter?" the guard asked, squeezing her arm roughly until she whimpered.

            "Look, get out of here," Harry whispered to her.

She gritted her teeth and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him.

            "To the dungeon or vanquished?" the guard repeated, yanking Hermione's head back.

            "The dungeon! The dungeon," Harry panted, slowly getting back to his seat. He just realized the class was hovered around him. "I'm alright," he said.

            "You're going to pay for that," the guard hissed, throwing her out the door. 

Ron shuddered at the sound of her body hitting the wall outside the room. "Sure you're alright?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. He had a feeling Hermione was in for far worse.


	3. Confessions of a Prisoner

Chap 3

            "Harry," Ginny called him over as she sat by the fire in the living room.

Harry grinned, took her hand and sat down next to her. "Cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

            "Not anymore," she giggled.

            "What're you doing?" he asked.

            "Just thinking," she whispered as she snuggled against him.

There was a loud rapping at the door.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What?"

The door opened, and a guard poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Potter…" he saw Ginny, and blushed. "I 'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Miss."

Ginny nodded. "It's okay."

            "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

            "The dungeon sir, the prisoner is creating such havoc, sir."

Harry groaned.

            "She is asking for you, sir. Demanding to speak with you. I have never seen such power that she has…"

Harry looked to Ginny. "Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, okay?" he kissed her and jogged down to the dungeons.

Harry stepped outside of her cell, and she got up from the bunk she was sitting on.

            "Guard, open the door."

With a swift, **Alohomora!**, the cell door opened, and Harry stepped inside. "Alright," Harry said. "You have my attention. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Hermione wrung her hands. "I uhm… I wanted to apologize," she said.

            "Apologize?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was wrong of me to act the way I did. And… I need your help."

Harry gave a snort. "*You* need **my** help? You've been down here giving my guards migraines, you're the smartest witch in a century, and you're asking for my help?"

            "Listen," she said. "You're Harry Potter, the Head of Gryffindor kingdom, you're the only one that can help me, that can help us. I'm Muggle-born, and…"

            "I know who you are," Harry nodded.

            "My people are dying everyday, we don't have fresh water, or fresh food, we don't have proper ingredients to brew potions…"

            "Why are you coming to me?" he asked.

            "Because you're different, you're capable of great things."

Harry rubbed a hand through his hair. He wasn't expecting this, not at all. But he had been blinded… blinded to the real world, and now it was three inches in front of him. "Despite what you may have heard, I'm just an ordinary person," he said.

            "No," she said quietly. "I saw the way you acted… in class this afternoon, and I know you're different, you can help change things."

Harry sighed. 

            "All we ask is for equal rights," she said. "For this silly segregation law to be done with, for people to no longer hate who we are because of what we are, something we have no control over." And with that, tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Harry moved in, and gathered her up in his arms.

Awww!!! *sobs* Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, luv you guys!!! This story isn't just about race, I wrote it because of all the war-talk goings on. I'm an American, and this is me venting. :o)


	4. Welcome Home, Hermione

Chapter 4: Welcome Home, Hermione

Hermione had been released that night, but that wasn't going to stop her. Soon as she dressed, she took her Free House Elve pamphlets, and walked into the Slytherin kingdom. It was time for action.

            "We have to stop meeting like this," Harry said as he stepped outside of her jail cell. Hermione sat on the small bunk, her head lowered. "Guard, open the door."

There was a buzzing sound, and Harry walked in, and sat down next to her. "The Slytherin kingdom?" he demanded. "What were you thinking?"

            "The same thing my people think of everyday," Hermione snapped. "Equality."

            "Are you trying to get banned? Get hurt?" Harry raked his hands through his hair. "The Slytherins, Hermione… the Slytherins don't give a damn about Muggle-borns and won't think twice to kill you!" he scrubbed his face. "You're just lucky my guards found you first."

            "Lucky?" she asked. "Lucky? This cell is the size of my whole house, my people are starving, they're days that they don't have running water and you call me lucky? I had to do something, I have to do something."

Harry sighed. "You won't quit, will you?"

            "No!" Hermione yelled. "I'll never give up. I can't. The only thing that separates you from me is prejudice, Harry. And you have the power to help me. I'm asking you, please…" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Harry took her hand. Maybe he could help. All he wanted was to keep her safe, keep everyone safe… it was time for action. "Then either will I."

            "Y'know that day you remembered me and I said I didn't know who you were?" she asked, twirling her index finger in his palm. "I lied. I did remember you…" she paused. "I thought about you for at least a month afterwards…"

Harry stared at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "I was scared," she said. "I didn't know how you'd react…"

            "Look at me," he said, lifting her chin to him. "Do you see how I'm reacting now?"

            "Oh Harry," she moaned. "What am I going to do? My people are dying… they're looking to me for help, and I can't help them. They're beginning to lose faith in me." Tears began to leak out of her eyes.

            "You won't have to be alone anymore," he said. "I'm here."

            "Oh, Harry!" and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing.

The guards gave him a questioning look. "What should I do with this one?" one asked.

            "Leave her to me," Harry said.

Harry had never been to this part of Wizard London before. As he flew deeper and deeper into the town, it became shabbier and shabbier.

            "Just there," Hermione said, reaching around him and pointing at a rickety two story house. "That's my home."

It was by far the largest house in the community. Most were one story flats with dozens of children playing outside. It didn't compare to the Gryffindor kingdom… where there was lush green grass and play grounds every few blocks. No, here, there was no color of green nor any toys for the small children. They had to revert back to playing games such as tag on their broomsticks, or kick the can. Instead of rich, cobblestone roads in his kingdom, there were dirt paths. A well with an out-of-order sign stood to the left, and a small market was in the center. Harry noticed that a majority of the children had no shoes on their feet, and an extra layer of ratty clothes because they probably couldn't afford cloaks. Due to the chill in the air, Harry noticed that each home had a chimney, but no smoke billowed out of them. 

            "No firewood," she said, catching his gaze. "And it looks like the well is out again." She sighed.

Harry set down, and they both climbed off. He was speechless and heart-broken. 

            "Welcome to the Muggle-born kingdom," she said gloomily.

            "Hermione? Is that you?"

A voice rang out behind them.

They turned to see a boy standing behind them.

            "Hi, Justin." she said. "Harry, this is Justin Finch- Fletchly. Justin, this is…"

            "I know who he is," Justin spat. "What I want to know is why he's **here**."

            "I brought him," she said. "He's here to help. Calm down."

            "I'm sure he's here to gloat as well. Well, look at us, Potter. We're starving, we're dying…"

            "That's enough," Hermione said.

            "It's not enough!" Justin yelled. "Whose side are you on?!" he paused. "Don't tell me—you've gone soft for this aristocrat?!"

            "I said that's enough!" Hermione shouted. "Go back to your cottage. NOW."

            "Or what? You'll throw me in the dungeon? I'll only die faster---"

Some of the children had stopped playing and were staring at them. Harry wanted to say something or do something, but everything Justin had said was true. He was living the good life while witches and wizards just like him were freezing to death. 

            "You're upsetting the children," she said.

A few of the townspeople stepped out of their cottages.

            "You better get out of here," Hermione whispered to Harry.

            "No way," Harry said. "They don't look too friendly."

            "I can handle them. Just go!"

Harry gave a swift nod, and took to the sky, praying she was alright.

Heehee!!! Here we are, end of chapter 4!!! I'm really loving this story, as I hope you guys are!!! Thanks for all the love and support, as always. ;o)


	5. Taking A Stand

Wow you guys, thanks for all the reviews! Luv ya!!!

Chapter 5: Taking a Stand

"You did what?!" Ginny exclaimed the next morning at breakfast.

            "I can't believe everyone's been ignoring them," Harry said, ignoring Ginny's comment.

            "You don't love me anymore do you?" Ginny asked.

Ron coughed, and milked squirted out of his nose.

            "What?" Harry asked. "I never said that."

            "But that's what you mean," Ginny replied. "You going around fraternizing with this Muggle-born girl and all…"

            "I'm going to help them," Harry said.                 

            "I don't know, Harry." Ginny said. "Muggle-borns… they're not like us."

            "Rubbish," Ron spat at her. "Dirty blood, pure blood, its ridiculous…"

            "Will you please answer me," Ginny snapped at Harry.

            "What?" he asked, distracted.

            "I knew it," Ginny said. "This Muggle girl… she has you all crazy."

            "She's a witch, Ginny." Ron stated.

Ginny rubbed her temples. "Harry, what are you doing? Three days ago everything was fine…"

            "Nothing has been fine for them for years," Harry told her.

            "This is not about us!" Ginny yelled. "It has nothing to do with us! It's the law!"

            "Harry has the power to help change the law." Ron grinned.

            "Look, I saw them, Ginny. I saw where they live, what they go through… it's not right. They should have the same things we do." Harry told her.

Ginny shook her head. "But why? Why now? We should be planning our future…"

Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "We will. I just have to do this."

            "You don't Harry, you really don't."

            "You have influence over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and it's the majority rule that counts. We could bring the proposition to them, I know they'd agree with us," Ron said. "Slyhterin, however…"

            "Doesn't matter." Harry said. "If we can get Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to agree to let Muggle-borns in, Slytherin will have to go along with it."

Ron nodded. "I think it's time to arrange a meeting with Ernie and Cho."

Harry grinned, feeling for at least once, he'd make good of his gift.

Harry peered around at Ernie and Cho. Their guards stood in back of him, as well as his own. They were for show, mostly. Cho looked stern, and Ernie looked nervous. He knew that Malfoy wouldn't show up for the meeting, he placed himself above all rules.

            "The reason why I called you all hear today is a matter of the upmost importance," Harry started. "The Muggle-borns have been treated unfairly for many years now, and it is time for a change."

Cho opened her mouth. "A change? What do you mean a change?"

            "I want them to be sorted, and encorporate them into our kingdoms." Harry said.

Ernie gave a nod. "I think you're right, Potter."

            "Look at the facts, Cho." Harry said. "The fact is, pure-blood is becoming more scarce nowadays. We need them as much as they need us. They're no different from us. You can't deny them no longer."

Cho made a face.

            "You're half blood as I am," Harry told her. "What if the pure-bloods shunned against you? How would you feel?"

Cho frowned. "I'd feel terrible."

            "Where's Malfoy?" Ernie asked.

            "Malfoy, is not present, nor do I care." Harry said. "It's the majority rule that decides."

            "Wait," Cho said. "You know how the Sytherins hate Muggle-borns. If we being them in, what will they do?"

            "It shouldn't matter." Harry said.

            "Shouldn't matter?" Ernie yelped. "Them and their association with the dark arts is enough to make your head spin!"

            "You're right, Ernie. Harry, you have my sympathy, and your heart is in the right place, but you know the Slytherins will play dirty. You know it!" Cho said.

            "There's safety in numbers," Harry told them. "Malfoy would have all kingdoms against him. He'd have no choice."

            "Malfoy doesn't care WHO is against him!" Cho yelled. "Just who is with him."

            "So, you're just willing to let the Muggle-borns die? Because that's what's happening. You've all been blinded by your fame. Every day, they are dying." He pounded his fist on the table. "Are you ready to take a stand or not? I'm sure as hell not afraid of Malfoy, and you shouldn't be either." He pushed the contract toward Ernie and Cho. "The time is now."

Here we are!! End of chapter 5!!! Heeheehee!


	6. Potter VS Malfoy

Here we are, chapter 6!!! I'd like to personally thank each and everyone one of you who love this story, and who have reviewed (reviews mean soooooooooo much to me, and I hope you'll continue to come back for more and more of not only this story but more of my work. Love ya lots!! If you have any stories you'd like me to read of yours, just tell me! ;)

Chapter 6 Potter VS Malfoy

Harry gripped the parchment so tight in his fist he was surprised he didn't tear it. He stood outside of the Slytherin kingdom, and wondered why Azkaban wasn't right next door. As far as the eye could see, everything was decorated in green and silver, along with the mascot serpent. The trees around the grounds were bare as if it were winter all year round. A huge stone, Dracula-like castle stood before him. He gritted his teeth, his guards urging him forward, and stepped up to the door. 

            Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Harry and his guards enter his conference room. "Brought your soldiers, Potter?"

Harry sneered right back. "You know it's custom, Draco." And he nodded at Malfoy's own guards who stood to the side.

Malfoy smirked as Harry took the chair across from him.

            "This better be good," Malfoy hissed.

Harry sneered right back and unrolled the parchment. He thrust it toward him. "You'll find Ernie and Cho's signatures along with mine."

Malfoy's eyes almost disappeared as he scrunched up his face, reading the parchment. "You're out of your mind," he hissed, tossing it back to him.

            "You have no say in the matter," Harry said, rolling it back up and stuffing it in his robes.

            "Are you daring to threaten me, Potter?" he cracked, one hand digging in his robes.

Harry reached a hand in his robes as well. If it were a duel Malfoy wanted, Harry would do more than bring it.

            "Take it any way you want," Harry shouted.

            "You let Mudbloods in here, the whole world will go to hell." Malfoy spat.

            "It already has!"

            "I will not stand for this!" Malfoy yelled, standing up, an inch from Harry's face.

Harry stood up as well. "It will come to pass."

            "Like hell it will," Malfoy hissed.

            "Oh really?" Harry yelled. "Care to make a bet?" and he withdrew his wand.

            "This goes into effect, I'll declare war with the other kingdoms,"

Harry shook his head. "Give it up, Malfoy. You lose."

Hermione stared out of the window in Harry's room. She bit her bottom lip, and fingered the neck of her robes. Where **was** he? He had left for the Slyhterin kingdom two hours ago, and she was worse than nervous. She knew she should have went with him, she didn't trust Malfoy as far as she could throw him. Ron wanted to go too, but Harry wouldn't allow it. Hermione began pacing back and forth for the thousandth time when she saw a figure in the doorway. Hermione turned, and saw a girl with a mane of red hair.

She was now face-to-face with Ginny Weasley, the girl Harry was with. Hermione stared from Ginny's red hair to the string of diamonds she wore around her neck, and fancy scarlet robes to her own Mud-colored torn robes. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her.

            "I know what you're doing," Ginny said, stepping into the room and slamming the door behind her. "You may have Harry fooled, but I know all about you."

Hermione didn't think this would be a pleasant conversation. "Do you? Let's hear it then."

            "You're using Harry as your own personal foot in the door," Ginny said, her eyes narrowed to slits and hair a-flame. "You don't give a crap about him, you're just using him."

            "Am I?" Hermione asked. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione felt a tremor in her heart. She wasn't using Harry, not in any way at all.

**Go on, say it**, her brain murmured. **You love him**.

            "You know I'm right," Ginny said.

Hermione turned away from her. "This is ridiculous."

            "Don't turn your back on me when I talk to you, Muggle!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione whipped around. "What did you call me?"

            "A Muggle! A common, filthy Muggle!" Ginny barked. 

Hermione withdrew her wand. 

            "Oh, so it's coming to this?" Ginny asked, withdrawing her own wand.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You may have more social standing than I do at this moment," she snapped. "But I have more class in my little finger than you have in your entire body."

            "Is that so?" Ginny asked, her amber eyes glinting. "C'mon then, bring it on!"

Hermione shook her head. "I won't fight you."

            "I will NOT let you have Harry!" Ginny vowed.

            "So this is what this is about," Hermione slowly nodded.

Ginny reached up her hand and shoved a very large diamond in Hermione's face. The ring sat upon Ginny's finger with the words I Love You inscribed into it. 

Hermione gave a small intake of breath.

            "That's right," Ginny said, nodding. "He gave me this. Beautiful, isn't it? Harry proposed to me. And do you know why? Because he loves **me**."

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor. Married. Harry was getting **married**.

Ginny continued, "So he may be doing you a favor, may be helping you out, and incorporating you into the kingdoms, and you may win that battle," she said. "But you will never win the war."

And with that, she strolled out of the room to leave Hermione standing there with her thoughts.


	7. Come to Me Before Dawn

Chapter 7: Come to Me Before Dawn

Harry walked into his castle and sighed. 

War.

He knew Malfoy'd be a pain in the ass, but this… this was the last straw. Now he, and the others would march into war against the Slytherin kingdom… well, so be it. He walked into his room and found a sullen-faced Hermione. "Hey," he greeted.

She looked up at him. "I was so worried about you. How'd it go?"

            "Not good," he replied. "We're going to war."

            "War?" she whispered. "He'll be killed."

Harry shook his head. "We attack at dawn."

Hermione grimly nodded. "I knew it'd come to this." She sank slowly to the floor.

            "Hey," he said softly, kneeling next to her. "You haven't done anything wrong."

            "Haven't I?" she whispered.

            "No," Harry said firmly. "So don't think that." He looked to her. "There's something else… what's wrong?" In the short time he had known her, he had begun to understand her.

            "I ran into Ginny."

            "Oh," he nodded.

            "She has a lovely ring." Hermione said. 

Harry was silent.

            "I need to know your feelings towards me," Hermione said. "Do you love Ginny?"

            "I… I don't know," Harry said. His head hurt. About a week ago, everything was so lovey-dovey around there. He and Ginny were going to be married, and things seemed peaceful. But then, this beautiful girl just barged her way on into his life, and took his heart hostage. And it made things so very complicated.

            "I know it must seem like I'm using you," she whispered. She walked to him and stared into his emerald eyes. The eyes that seemed to hold his soul. "But I'm not," she said quietly. "I'm not."

Harry reached out a hand and pinched her chin. 

            "If… you tell me you do love her, I will wish you all the best," she said. "But it would be so hard seeing you with her…"

Harry looked at her. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

            "Because…" she sighed. "Because I love you." She gave him a little smile, and he grinned in return, making her face glow as well.

He opened his mouth to speak, when a guard walked in the door.

            "Sir, very sorry to interrupt." The guard said. "But we must plan tactics."

            "Right," Harry said. He walked to her and took her hands. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

            "I have to go to the Muggle-born kingdom," Hermione said. 

            "We attack at dawn," Harry whispered to her, lightly trailing a finger down her cheek.

Hermione nodded. "We've been expecting this for awhile… but I'll have them ready."

Harry leaned down and kissed her. He gave her a smile, and then left after the guard.

When Hermione reached the Muggle-born kingdom that night, she saw nearly everyone coming out of their cottages to greet her. She looked at each stern face before she spoke. "The Slytherin Kingdom has declared war with us, and the other three kingdoms."

There was a flurry of murmers from the crowd.

Hermione raised her hand. "Please, don't jump to any conclusions. You can't be at all shocked by this. You all wanted equal rights, and tomorrow, we will fight for them, and you will get them. By tomorrow night, we will all be equal citizens."

Hermione looked to the sky. In a few hours time, they'd be marching into battle for their equality. Finally, finally, she had proved herself to her people. Her people… that would have a different meaning soon. They wouldn't be hers anymore. They would be all equal. They wouldn't be dying from disease, or bad water. Children would no longer go to bed hungry, or have no shoes to put on their feet. They'd finally have the kind of life that they deserved. That they all deserved. 

But some of them wouldn't live to see it. People died in war, and she knew some of the Muggle-borns would perish as the morning sun rose. She hated that it had come to this, but wasn't at all surprised.

Now, all the children were nestled in their beds, as their parents, brothers, sisters, and friends got ready for battle.

            "Bless us tomorrow," Hermione whispered to the starlight sky.

Above a star twinkled, and she realized with horror that it was speeding toward her. She almost screamed when she realized it wasn't a star- but an angel. Harry had come to her.

            "Harry," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Harry stopped in front of her and dismounted from his Firebolt. "Hi," he said. "I wanted to see you before tomorrow."

She smiled. "Oh yeah?"

            "Yeah," he replied, trailing a finger down her cheek. "Hermione, tomorrow…"

            "Thank you," she whispered. "I know it seems wrong to say, but…"

            "No," Harry said. "I know what you mean, and you don't have to thank me, this never should have happened in the first place, and I'm sorry it did."

            "It wasn't your fault," she said.

            "If only I had known earlier…" he started. 

            "Don't," she said. "You're doing something about it now, and that's all that matters."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nestled into him.

            "Harry, if I die tomorrow…"

            "Don't say that," he whispered. 

            "No," she said firmly. "Listen to me." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Harry wiped a few tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

            "If I die tomorrow, make sure… make sure they're treated right?"

            "Of course," he whispered. 

            "And…" she avoided his eyes. "Remember me?"

            "Always," he said, and kissed her.

Hermione drew her arms up, and fastened them around his neck. 

Heehee!!! Another chapter in the books. Gee, whatever could take place next chapter? ;o) Thank you for all the reviews! Luv ya!!!


	8. Chaos Over the Lands

Chapter 8: Chaos Over the Lands

Ginny was scared. She knew that….that **Granger** would poison Harry's mind!!! She looked out at the mouting troops of the castle, and said a prayer.

            "Sir, the Muggle-borns have just arrived, Sir." A guard whispered to Harry.

He nodded. Hermione was here. Hermione would be fighting today along side him. Though he don't know why, it gave him a comforting feeling, when he should have been scared shitless about her.  He was disappointed and relieved both at the same time that Ginny said she wouldn't be fighting today. To each their own, he guessed although there were many female faces that would be fighting for the Muggle-borns. 

            "Sir, it's time to move into position," A guard told him.

Harry nodded. It was time. "Head the troops out to the Meadowlands. It's deserted there, it's where we'll be dueling. I'll be there in a bit, I just want to say good bye to Ginny."

The guard nodded, and left.

            "You don't have to."

Harry looked to his right, and saw Ginny standing beside him, dressed in full army gear. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

            "I… I've been thinking… and… I'm not doing it for her!" she snapped.

            "You don't have to do it," Harry said.

            "I'm doing it for you," she whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you. When this is all over, we can get married."

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. "Ginny…"

            "Sir, they're all into position, sir." Two guards arrived on the scene.

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

Harry, Ginny, and the guards made their way to the Meadowlands in silence. Hermione turned and looked at the two of them. Ginny caught her gaze and circled her arms around Harry. Hermione turned away, teary eyed and focused on the task in front of her.

The Slytherin kingdom, Malfoy smirking in command stood before them.

Harry moved to the front along with Ginny. "Your last chance to surrender, Draco."

Malfoy smirked. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Have it your way."

            "Draco," Ginny said suddenly. "Draco, you don't want to…"

            "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here…"

            "Well, I am." She said.

Harry blinked, and looked between them.

            "You're not giving me a choice here, Weasley." Draco told her.

            "Then you'll have to kill us. Kill me."

            "I WILL NOT SURRENDER!" he bellowed. 

            "Fine," Ginny said. "Then you'll perish."

And so started the greatest battle in all of Wizard London's history. In the beginning, many Hufflepuffs were killed, but the three kingdoms rallied, and Malfoy, staggering for breath, and bloody, finally threw down his wand in defeat.

Heeheehee!!! Chapter 8's end!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!!!


	9. You Must Love Me

Hey!!! It's me again!! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Moe: The Unblocker of writer's block, Kit, Annonymous, and Hermione and Harry forever!!!!

Chapter 9: You Must Love Me

There was a great resounding joy throughout the lands. The Sorting had taken place a few weeks later, Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor, much to the detest of Ginny.

            "Stupid old hat," she growled as she sat next to Harry at the sorting ceremony. "Must be losing its mind to sort her into our house." They were in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, and were seated at the the high table next to Cho and Roger Davies, Ernie and Hannah Abbot, and Draco sat on the end, Pansy Parkinson seated next to him.

Harry grinned, got to his feet, and applauded as she sauntered over to them and took a seat next to Ron, who winked at her, and joined hands with Lavender Brown.

As Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted into Hufflepuff, he didn't make his way over to the Hufflepuff table, but went and stood in front of Harry. He made direct eye contact with him, and then stuck out his hand.

            "Thanks, Potter," Justin said. "I'm sorry about… I was so rude… thank you."

Harry grinned, and shook Justin's hand. "No need to thank me."

When Justin left to go sit at his table, his gaze focused on Hermione, who was smiling at him.

After everyone was sorted, there was going to be dinner and dancing. Ginny wasted no time in grabbing Harry's hand, and steering him out onto the dance floor.

            "So," she whispered, as she drew her arms up, and around his neck. "What about our wedding?"

Wedding.

Harry had proposed to Ginny the day he met Hermione. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It really did. But now, thinking back, it seemed like his--- his **duty**. Ginny was a wonderful girl. She was pretty, shy, and for the most part, extremely nice.

But then he saw the way she treated Hermione and the Muggle-borns, and it was if a light was turned on his brain. A light turned on by Hermione who seemed to have taken his heart hostage.

            "Hello?" Ginny asked.

Harry snapped his dark emerald eyes back onto Ginny. "Our wedding," he repeated.

She giggled. "Yes, Harry, our wedding. I've been waiting years for you to propose, and you just now remembered about it?"

            "I'm sorry, Ginny, these past few days have just been hectic."

            "I understand," she said and planted a kiss on his nose.

When the dance ended, he cleared his throat. "Can we talk about it later? When we're uh… alone?"

She nodded. "Oh, my father is calling me over." She nodded to Mr. Weasley who was beckoning her. "I won't be long, okay?"

He grinned, and squeazed her hands.

            "Harry?"

He looked up to her. 

            "Aren't you at going to kiss me good bye?"

Harry grinned. "Of course." And he kissed her lightly. 

Ginny smiled at him, and hurried off to her father.

So, Hermione supposed this was it. Ginny had been right. They had won the war. But she wasn't sure she could ever win Harry's heart. She watched him kiss her, and it was like a knife to her heart. 

However, her feet started walking her over to him. She tried to turn away, but couldn't, and her mouth formed words she didn't want them too. Why did her subconscious have to so stubborn? "Harry!" she called.

He turned to her and smiled. A nice, warm, handsome smile. Pang in the heart… he felt yet another. He got them quite often when she was around.

            "We did it," she whispered, and drew her arms up around his neck.

He gave her a deep hug, breathing her in, and whispered, "Yeah, we did."

She wished she could hold onto him forever, but she let him go with a small sigh. She had laid her feelings on the table. It was up to him now. "The Gryffindor kingdom is so beautiful," she said. "I'm looking for a house… or I might go into the dorms in the castle."

            "Move into my castle," the words tumbled out of him like a waterfall.

Hermione gave a small gasp and turned to him. "But… Ginny…"

            "It's the least I could do."

            "Oh," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

            "Do… do you want to dance?" he asked.

She wiped her tears away the best she could. "Sure."

He grinned, and put his hands on the curves of her hips, and she drew her arms up around his neck.

            "Harry!" Ginny had arrived on the scene.

            "Ginny," Harry gave a small smile.

            "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Ginny sneered at Hermione.

            "As a matter of fact, I do." Hermione sneered back.

Harry opened and closed his mouth. What was going on here?

            "Oh yeah?" Ginny asked.

            "Yeah," Hermione replied. She didn't care. If she was going to lose Harry to Ginny, she at least deserved one last dance.

            "Kindly remove your hands from my **fiancée** before I break them off," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

            "Whoa, alright, okay!" Harry said, and he removed himself from Hermione. "Everyone, Ginny, Hermione, let's act civil, shall we?"  
            "Harry, **I** am your fiancée and she has to accept that!" Ginny yelled.

            "I promised Hermione a dance, Ginny. Calm down."

            "Fine," Ginny arched a brow, and sat down, her arms folded.

            "I'll be right back, okay?" he asked, and lead Hermione onto the dance floor. "Sorry about her," he said as they began swaying to the music.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about it. She loves you, Harry."

            "Yeah, she does." Harry said. He looked back at her, and found her dancing with Malfoy. Malfoy of all people! Malfoy!

            "I've been thinking," she said. "I destroyed your world. That's why… I'm going to leave Wizard London."

Harry froze. Leave? She couldn't leave!!

            "Destroyed it? Hermione, you saved it in every way possible!"

            "I'm not a homewrecker," she said. "I can't come between you and Ginny. Just promise me you'll take care of them?"

            "You can't leave." He said.

            "I have a friend in Bulgaria." Hermione said. "I'll be heading out tomorrow morning."

            "You can' leave!!!" he shouted.

            "Harry, please, Ginny---"

            "But I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

The whole hall froze and turned to him. There. He had said it. He'd just have to face the concequences. 


	10. Marry Me!

Me again with yet another chapter!!! More to come, so keep comin back!!! Thanks to all who reviewed! You know who you are!

Chapter 10: Marry Me

Hermione stared at him. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

Suddenly, there was movement in the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley, sobbing made her way over to them. She stopped, and stood before Harry.

What have I done? He thought miserably.

Ginny raised her hand, and smacked his across the face with all the strength she had. She then turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

Ron, a scowl on his face walked up to Harry. "Way to go," he said angrily, and went running after his sister.

Hermione lowered her head. "See what I mean?" she whispered. "Good bye, Harry." She reached up, kissed his cheek, and then walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked at the crowd. They were all starring at him, some with sad eyes. He was about to tell them all to go back to the party, when someone gripped his elbow.

He looked over, and found Lavender Brown next to him.

            "C'mon, Harry, let's get out of here," she said.

He nodded gratefully, and followed her out of the hall.

            "I'm so sorry this happened," she told him, rubbing his back as they walked down to the school's gardens. 

Harry had never been close with Lavender; she had just gotten together with Ron a few years before. But now, she was so glad she was here. "So am I," he raked his hands through his hair.

            "How're you feeling?"

            "Like a complete jerk," he said, and plopped down on one of the stone benches. Lavender sat down next to him.

            "That's natural," she said. "Ron… don't listen to Ron, he's mad now, but he'll get over it, leave him to me." She gave a little smile.

            "But what about Ginny?"

            "Well, her heart is broken, but time heals all wounds. Remember that."

Harry got up and started pacing. "God, why did Hermione have to come into my life? Everything was so… **perfect**… and now--- now…"

            "That's the funny thing about love," she whispered.

            "And Hermione… God," he sank back down onto the stone bench. "Whenever she's around, it feels like…. I don't know… like I'm staring at God's most perfect creature, and she makes me want to be a better person."

Lavender blushed. "Yeah, yeah, Cupid's Arrow sure got you."

            "Oh, thank you for laughing at a time like this," he rambled.

She shrugged. "Too much Ron."

            "And she's leaving me… and it feels like my oxygen is being depleted… Lavender, I can't live without her."

            "So then what's stopping you from running after her?" Lavender demanded. "Girls like that kind of stuff."

            "Ginny," he mumbled.

            "Ah," Lavender nodded. "Guilt."

Harry stared at her.

            "Harry, don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful guy, but Ginny will get over you. It may not seem that way now, but she will. She'll have to. This is about you, and your happiness. If you're going to be miserable with Ginny, don't go back to her. It won't be fair for either of you. Don't be with her because you feel like you have to be. Be with her because you want to be."

            "But then… all these years she's wasted on me… she could have been happy with someone else." Harry said.

Lavender smiled. "Wow, you are the perfect guy, aren't ya? That's the thing with relationships, Harry. Sometimes they don't work out. Now, go to Hermione before you lose her!!"

Harry got to his feet. "You're right. Oh my God, Lavender, you're right!"

Lavender beamed up at him.

            "I never knew you were so wise," he said.

She beamed. "It's from being a girl."

            "Thanks, Lavender."

            "You're welcome,"

He bent down and hugged her. He then flew off in the direction of the Muggle-born kingdom.

The old Muggle-born kingdom had been deserted all except for a lone light in Hermione's house. Harry got off of his Firebolt, and knocked on her door. There was a faint "Coming!" from somewhere inside. Harry was nervous. He fingered the ring he had in his robe pocket. 

As Hermione opened the door, and he saw her tear-stained face, he did the only logical thing he could think of. He got down on his knee, and held the ring out to her. He had decided not to ask Ginny for his ring back, so he reached down in his dresser, and found his mother's engagement ring that had been left to him.

            "Harry, what---" she started.

He grinned, and began to speak. "Hermione, since the day I first saw you all those years ago, I have thought about you. Now that I have gotten to know you, and love you, I want to love you for the rest of my life. I'd be honored if you'd let me by becoming my wife."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Harry…. oh Harry…. I do love you."

            "Then marry me," he said with a grin.

            "But I don't know it's so complicated…"

            "We'll work it out, Ginny, Ron, we'll work it out… all I want… is you."

            "Yes," she said finally. "Yes, I'll marry you, Harry! Of course I will!" 

Harry felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Hermione, grinning broadly looped her arms around his neck, and then Harry slid the ring on her finger. "Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered.

            "You're beautiful," he told her, and kissed her. 

Ginny hadn't seen Harry since he declared his love for Hermione. She sat in her room; twirling the ring he had given her. The engagement ring that would never lead to anything else. Furious, she threw it hard against the wall, and gave a satisfied nod as the stone shattered. Like her heart. 

Why?

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she for once in her life have something good happen to her?

And then there was a knock on her door.

Ginny opened the door, and stared into the pale, grinning face of  Draco Malfoy.

            "I guess you're right," Ron said as Lavender talked to him, explaining a few things. "But, it's just… my sister!"

            "Ron," Lavender started. "Remember when you had your eye on Parvati before you met me? Well, this is kind of what that's like."

            "Harry liked Parvati too?" He asked with a grin.

Lavender giggled. "I love you, Ron."

            "I love you too, Lavatory."

Lavender giggled again and kissed him. "C'mon, let's go find Harry."

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry as they flew down to the Gryffindor kingdom. They saw Ron and Lavender out there, and dismounted the broom.

            "Go on, Ron, hit me." Harry said. "I deserve it."

Ron opened his mouth, "I'm not going to hit you, Harry… I… I've been thinking… and Lav set me straight, like she always does… and I'm happy for you. For both of you."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Ron."

Hermione beamed at them. 

            "So what, you're going to get married now?"

A voice asked behind them.

They turned around, and found Draco and Ginny, arm-n-arm behind them.

Harry felt Hermione tense next to him, and he wrapped his hand around hers.

            "Ginny!" Ron gasped. "What are you doing… with… with **him**?"

            "Draco understands me," Ginny said pointedly. 

            "You can't be serious!" Ron yelled. "*He's* an evil bastard!"

            "You think so, Weasley?" Draco asked, taking a step forward.

            "Stop it," Lavender said, stepping in front of Ron. "Ginny, what's going on?"

            "Nothing," Ginny shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations." 

Harry's blood ran cold. Plastered on her face was a grin identical to Malfoy's. He tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. Yesterday she had been… *upset*.           

            "Let's go," Draco said. "Remember, we have plans,"

Ginny nodded. "Bye bye," she said as she walked off with Draco.

Ron's jaw flopped open. "Bloody hell! What's going on with them?!"

Harry shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.


	11. The Consequences

A/N: Hi it's me again with great news! This story is going to be twenty chapters long!!! Great, huh? Thanks again to all my reviewers, I promise I'll thank you individually next chap!!

Chapter 11: The Consequences

Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right here. Why had Ginny turned so cold? So dark? Ron had told him earlier that day that Ginny was moving out, and he was on his way to her room to convince her to stay. Nothing good came from the Slytherins. Nothing.

He knocked on her open bedroom door. She glanced at him, and then returned to hastily shoving her things in her trunk.

            "Please don't go," Harry said.

            "And why should I stay? You don't love me anymore, you humiliated me in front of everyone… tell me Harry, why should I stay?" Ginny screeched.

            "You're still my friend," Harry said. 

            "Oh, a friend," Ginny shook her head sadly. "You don't get it, do you? You want me to live under this roof with her--- with her throwing it in my face every chance that she stole you from me? Maybe some day… when I've accepted that you won't love me, I'll come back. But that time isn't now, Harry."

Harry was speechless. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

            "Good bye, Harry Potter." She said, and heaved her trunk to the threshold.

            "Wait," Harry said.

She turned to him. "If… you ever need anything… anything at all, I'll be there."

            "But that's not enough, is it?" she asked, and left him in her old room, her old life.

Harry moved Hermione in the day after Ginny had moved out. Her words stung his heart, and he wished there was a way they could all get along. They were all equals now, true, but he couldn't force them to live under the same roof. He took her on a tour of the whole castle, explaining its secret entrances and crevices. 

Indeed, everything finally seemed in order for the two lovers, and they began planning their wedding.

Hermione didn't mind sharing her bed with Harry. They were going to be married soon, and Hermione loved the fact that she could snuggle up to him at night. However, as they slept, fiendish plots were being hatched elsewhere.

Hermione let out a small scream as something can crashing in through their bedroom window. She fumbled in the dark for her wand, and lit the nearest lamp as quickly as she could. "Harry?"

            "Shh, I'm here," he soothed.

            "What was that?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

Harry crouched beside something. First Hermione thought it was a poor owl that had lost its course and flew into the window. 

            "No, stay there. I don't want you to see it," Harry said.

            "Harry, what is it?"

            "A dead skunk… with a note."

Hermione felt a large lump form in her throat. "What's it say?"

            "Hermione…"

            "Tell me. Please."

            "Animal is as putrid as you, go back to where you came from, Muggle." Harry read the note, and then walked to her, and took her in his arms.

Hermione buried her face in his chest. It wasn't an accident. Someone had deliberately thrown the skunk in. Someone didn't want her there.

            "It's okay," Harry sighed. "I'll call the servants, they'll clean it up, it's nothing. Just someone playing jokes."

But Hermione knew it was something; and she wasn't quite sure Harry believed the words coming out of his own mouth.

Despite the event of last night, Harry was determined to cheer Hermione up. And he did so. With a bouquet of Ever Bloom red roses that would never wilt. Hermione was in the formal living room with the wedding planner, looking over China patterns when the sweet scent of roses filled the air. Hermione turned around, and saw Harry standing there, grinning, the bouquet in his hand.

            "And who are those for?" she asked, grinning as well.

            "Oh some girl I love," he answered and shrugged. "Did I mention she's standing before me?"

Hermione giggled. "Oh, the wedding planner?"

Harry laughed. "No, you."

Hermione kissed him, and then took the roses with a hug. "I love you so much,"

            "Not as much as I love you." He said as he let go of her.

Hermione smelled the roses. "Oh they're gorgeous, Harry!"

The wedding planner seized this opportunity to jump in. "How about we include them in the wedding?"

Hermione grinned. "What do you think?"

Harry grinned too. "They're as eternal as my love for you."

Even the wedding planner swooned.

Hermione latched onto Harry's arm. "Let's go out onto the grounds. We have to chose the arch for the ceremony."

            "The what?" Harry asked, but let Hermione drag him away.

As they stepped out onto the grounds, Harry saw three wooden structures, each more beautiful than the last. They were all arches, sparkling white. One had roses snaked all over it; the next hearts, and the last, which gave Harry's chest an irregular beat had bells that swayed and gonged in the breeze. There were also two bells in the center of it. It was simply beautiful.

            "I was thinking of that one myself," Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

Later that evening, Ron, and Lavender, snogging outrageously sat next to Hermione and Harry at dinner.

            "Do you think it's safe to ask Ron for the salt?" Harry asked Hermione, arching a brow.

Hermione giggled, and pulled out her own wand. "Accio, salt!" and it flew into her hand, without bothering Ron and Lavender. She didn't think a Nuclear Explosion could have bothered them. She handed Harry the salt and said, "I love you, but at least we can contain ourselves in public."

            "Might be easy for you," Harry moped.

Hermione smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Why, do you want to get out of here?"

            "Yeah, I'm full." He grinned. "How about you?"

Hermione nodded.

The two of them, trying not to look too suspicious got up from the table, and joined hands on the way to their room.

            "I don't want you to worry about what happened last night," Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't on my mind."

            "I'm here, Hermione, no one can hurt you."

Hermione smiled, and snuggled back against him.

There was a knock on the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Hermione giggled.

            "Come in," Harry ordered.

A guard stood awkwardly in the threshold. "I hate to intrude sir, but there's something that requires your attention at once."

Harry groaned again and sat up. "Coming." He turned to Hermione. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Hermione giggled again. "Okay."

Harry lazily followed the guard out onto the grounds. He stopped suddenly and felt his heart drop at the sight before him. The arch they had picked out for their wedding, the beautiful one with the bells was now aflame. Two guards stood on either side of it, trying to extinguish it with water from their wands.

            "Who did this?" Harry demanded.

            "There was a note," The guard said, and handed Harry a small piece of paper.

Harry read it. "You will never marry Harry Potter. We'll kill you first. We will never leave you in peace, Muggle." He felt another lump form in his throat, as he realized Hermione's life was in danger.

Harry had security around the castle beefed up, but didn't tell Hermione about the note. He didn't want to scare her more than she was.

Outside, in the darkness, two voices talked.

            "Are you sure this will help me get Harry back?" a female asked.

The second voice had a cold drawl to it. "Positive."


	12. Wedding Day

Hi! This isn't the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Moe, Sunshine, Anonymous, White Dove, hhfanx2, harrypotter4ever, wicked-women and Grhm Crackergal!!

Chapter 12: Wedding Day

As Hermione slept, one young witch and one young wizard hovered below Harry and Hermione's bedroom window. They had put simple sleeping spells on the guards at the front gate, and hurried around the castle.

They both watched Harry from behind a bush, he was frantically describing the way the arch looked to a drowsy carpenter. Harry had always been sweet, Ginny knew that, and as he was getting married the next day, he wanted everything perfect for his bride.

And soon, that bride would be her.

Draco tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's move."

The two silently climbed the terrace outside of the window, and peered in.

            "Any guards?" Draco asked.

            "No," Ginny whispered. "Just Hermione. She's asleep."

            "You go in first and grab her wand." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll do the rest."

Hermione woke up suddenly when she heard a noise. She reached around on the bedside table for her wand, but grasped nothing but air.

Frantic, she bolted up right in bed, and turned to look at Harry, but his portion of the bed was empty.

But someone was in her room, advancing towards her…

Harry nearly shouted for joy when the carpenter had finished the arch. It was almost identical to the one that had been set on fire. The morning sun had rose, and in a few hours time, he'd make Hermione his wife.

            "It's lovely," a familiar voice said behind him.

Harry turned around to find Ron standing there, already in his tux. 

He looked good.

            "You heard?" Harry asked him.

Ron nodded. "It's disgusting."

            "Hermione is going to love this!" Harry shouted. 

            "I 'spect she will, but she'd be more happy marrying you, and you can't very well stand under them in your slippers, now can you?"

Harry grinned. Ron was his best man.

            "Bloody Hell, have you been up all night?"

Harry nodded, and turned to the carpenter who was now fast asleep on the ground. "So has he."

            "I'll have your guards take him home and give him a nice bonus," Ron said. "You have to go get ready, and stay away from your bedroom, Lavender has gone to help Hermione, and she said she'd use force if necessary."

Harry grinned, and wound his way to the castle.

Lavender gave a swift knock, and then opened the door to Harry and Hermione's bedroom. "Wake up, soon to be Mrs. Potter!" she called. She carried Hermione's wedding dress in both hands (a beautiful long flowing gown with a halter neckline, with pearls. The bottoms portion was encrusted with diamonds. Hermione would look beautiful.) And she wore her veil on her own head as she had no more hands. She quickly hung the dress on the closet door, and placed the veil on the bedside table. She turned to the bed, and her jaw dropped.

Hermione wasn't there.

            "Hermione?" Lavender called. She checked the bathroom, and the balcony. Empty. "Hermione?" She even checked under the bed, and found her wand laying there.

There was a knock on the door. 

            "Herm?" Lavender asked.

            "No, it's Ron."

            "One second!" Lavender yelled, and hurried to the door.

            "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, stepping into the room. "The guests are already arriving."

            "Good question," Lavender said. "She's not here!"

            "What do you mean 'she's not here'?!"

            "She's not here, Ron! I looked everywhere!" Lavender waved her hands hopelessly. "Her wand is here, so she couldn't have gone far."

            "Alright," Ron said, rubbing her temples, "we're gonna have the guards search the grounds."

            "And Harry?"

            "He doesn't need to know… yet."

            "Alright, I'll stay here… maybe she went for a walk or something?" Lavender suggested.

Ron nodded. "Let's hope so."

Half an hour later, Harry hated doing up his bow tie. His hands were always too clumsy to accomplish the task. Frustrated, he pointed his wand at it, and it drew up into a perfect bow. He grinned. 

            "Sir," a voice said behind him.

Harry whirled around and saw a guard standing in back of him.

            "It's time, sir."

            "Where's Ron?"

            "He'll meet you down there, it's time for you to go and get married."

Harry grinned, and followed the guard.

Ron and Lavender were beside themselves with worry. The guards had turned up nothing, and it was drawing closer and closer to the ceremony.

            "Alright," Ron said. "I'll… I'll go tell Harry."

            "It's too late," Lavender said by the window. "Harry's already at the altar."

Harry looked around at the guests. Nearly all of wizard London, minus the Slytherins, of course, were on hand for the ceremony. A familiar red haired girl was grinning up at him. Ginny Weasley was in the crowd. 

Maybe he had had her wrong. She was a great friend, after all that had happened, and he grinned at her.

He saw Lavender and Ron running down from the castle. They stopped at the end of the aisle, Ron about to open his mouth when the wedding march started. They both exchanged glances, and defeated, took their seats.

Harry knew something was wrong by the sight of them. As the march played, no one came down from the castle. 

No bride.

No Hermione.

Harry sat with his head in his hands on a chair. 

It had been humiliating. He stood there for what seemed like hours; he had them do the march over three times before he realized she wasn't coming. 

Ron and Lavender had ushered him away, and the guards sent everyone home.

            "I'm really sorry," Lavender told him, sitting next to him. "We tried to tell you before you came down here."

            "I don't blame you," Harry said, and raked his hands through his hair. How could Hermione do this to him? Why would she do it? "It doesn't make sense!" he shouted. "Why wouldn't she show up?"

Lavender gave him a hug and Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

            "How about we go into Hogsmeade and get some Butterbeer?" Ron suggested.

            "Maybe you're right," Harry said miserably.

            "It's okay Harry," a third voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Ginny striding toward them. She sat on Harry's other side and rubbed his back. "It's okay, I'm here." She grinned. Malfoy's plan would work.


	13. Reunited

Chapter 13: Reunited

Harry sat on his bed…. On their bed, twirling Hermione's wand in his hand. What had happened? Everything had been so wonderful a few hours ago. His heart had been crushed. It felt like it was hard for him to breathe without her there. Something was missing, and only she could fill that void. 

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny came in, carrying a tray of food for him. "Hi," she said softly.

            "Hi," he replied. His voice was harsh, like he hadn't used it in awhile. 

It was because a big lump with the name Hermione was stuck in his throat.

            "You weren't at dinner, so I brought you this." She sat the tray down on the bedside table, and took Hermione's wand from him.

            "Thanks, Ginny, but I'm not hungry."

            "You have to eat," Ginny added with a smile. "How are you going to keep your strength up?"

Harry flopped back on his bed with a sigh.

            "I know you're hurting," Ginny said. 

Harry gave a small nod.

Ginny laid down on the bed, and curled up next to him. "It's okay," she said, and rubbed his back.

Harry shot straight up in bed. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" He bellowed.

Ginny sat up after him.

            "How could she do this to me?!" Harry exclaimed, pacing.

Ginny ran over to him. "She's the bad one here, Harry. She left you."

There was another knock, and in walked Ron and Lavender.

            "Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Hi, Ron," Ginny mumbled.

            "What're you doing in here?"

            "What's it look like? Comforting Harry!"

            "I don't think you should be in here now," He said pointedly, and held the door open for her.

            "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Lavender walked over to Harry, and put an arm around his shoulders. "I think he means they want to have some man-talk."

            "Well, you'd be in here," Ginny said.

            "Lav knows the situation, Ginny." Ron said. "Go on, you can come back later."

            "I'll be here if you need me," Ginny told him, kissed his cheek, and then left the room.

Ron closed the door after her and shook his head.

            "Wow," Lavender said. "She doesn't give up, that one."

            "That's my sister," Ron said. "I don't even know her anymore."

            "She has been acting… odd." Lavender frowned. "Ever since Hermione…" she cleared her throat. "How are you holding up, hon?" she asked Harry.

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Miserable."

Ron sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Sunlight filtered in through Harry's window. He blinked his eyes, yawned, and then suddenly remembered why he felt so horrible. He reached out a hand, and rubbed it across Hermione's empty side of the bed. 

He saw movement from the other side of the room, and saw Ginny Weasley stretching in a chair. 

            "Morning," she called to him.

Harry blinked. "Ginny," he said. "What are you doing here?"

            "I just wanted to watch over you last night," she replied, getting up and walking toward him. She tucked the covers back around him. "Go back to sleep."

            "You were there all night?" he asked.

She just smiled at him.

Hermione was suddenly jolted awake. Now that she was conscious, she was full aware at the pain emitting from her arms. Both were shackled against a dingy wall, and she wondered if it was the pain that snapped her awake. While she had been asleep, her legs were no longer strong enough to hold her up, and she dangled from the chains. The pain was almost too much to bare.    

            "HELP!" She called out, her voice echoing back to her. "Someone help me!"

A figure was slowly moving toward her in the darkness. She squinted, and gasped when they came to a full stop in front of her.

            "Oh, I'll help you, you filthy mudblood," Draco Malfoy spit at her. 

            "Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "Let me go!"

Draco smirked, and pulled out his wand. "I could kill you right now," he said. "But I think I'll have a little fun first. Inflamari," He said, and a small flame emitted from the tip of his wand. "I was wondering… do Muggles burn?" And he grinned.

That night, Harry lay in his bed, awake. He heard the door open, and saw Ginny dressed in a revealing night shirt.

            "You sleep in that?" He asked, and then slapped his head when he realized he said it aloud.

She giggled. She got into bed, and curled up next to him.

He sighed.

She seized this opportunity to travel her hands dangerously over him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

            "Keeping you company."

Harry sighed, and edged away from her. She edged closer.

            "Ginny…"

            "Don't you miss this, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Don't you miss us being together?"

            "It's too soon," Harry whispered, got of bed, and pulled a shirt on over his bare chest. 

Ginny watched him standing there in his shirt and boxers. 

            "I'm… I'm going for a walk." He said. "You can sleep there, I just… need some time to think."

            "When will you back?" she asked, pouting.

            "I don't know," he said, and left the room.

Hii! Sorry about the delay, but here is the long-awaited chapter!! Enjoy!


	14. The Big Slip

Hii! Sorry about the delay, but here is the long-awaited chapter!! Before you all kill me with razor-sharp teeth and brass knuckles, lemme explain. Our internet went bye-bye for awhile, and I couldn't update even if I wanted to. But I'm back now! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Big Slip

Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all!

A month. 

It had been one long, agonizing month since Harry had last seen Hermione. Harry absent mindedly wondered around the grounds of his castle alone. He needed time to think, and everywhere he went in the castle, Ginny was right at his heels.

Ron had been right. Even he didn't know her the way he used too. When they were a couple, it was as if they knew the other's soul.

And now---

Ginny was like a vulture, feeding off of his carcass. He sighed. Something had to be done about her. He couldn't think when she was near him, it brought back happy memories of the way things were. And he didn't want to think of them. Still only one girl was in his thoughts constantly. He heard rapid footsteps in back of him, and he turned around to see two guards running to him.

            "Sir!" One yelled, as they skidded to a halt.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "We have news, sir." The other panted.

            "News? What news? Have they found Hermione?"

            "I'm afraid not sir, but we have reason to believe she didn't leave--- she was taken."

A large lump formed in Harry's throat. "Tell me what you know. Now."

            "Mr. Smith, the guard on night duty, went to the Slytherin Kingdom to visit his daughter. They've been very excited about a prisoner they've had… for a month."

            "A month…" Harry whispered. "Where is Mr. Smith now?"

            "Away, sir. On vacation."

Harry thumped his hand against the side of the castle angrily. "Find him. Do whatever it takes. Call him through the fire, send owls, send guards on brooms. I want to speak to him, find out if he knows anything more. Tell me when you've located him. I'll be in my room."

Hermione had been missing for about a month, and Ginny was no closer to reconnecting with Harry. It was starting to put her in an extremely bad mood. What did she have to do? Wear a poofy brown wig and ask Marcus Flint how he kept his teeth so crooked? Harry wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, and even flinched at having to hug her goodnight.

Harry opened the door, and walked into his bedroom. He gave a half smile at Ginny, and then sat down at his desk to read over the week's report. It was the only think he could do to keep his hands from balling into fists.

Ginny hopped off the bed, walked behind him and started giving him a massage.

            "That's distracting," Harry said with a laugh.

            "I'm sorry, just trying to relieve some tension, you are so…" she paused, enjoying the way his muscles felt in her hands. "so tense."

            "That's just my back you should…" he paused.

            "Yeah?"

            "…You should feel my heart." He said quickly. "There's still only one girl that will ever have it, and she's gone. The guards think someone took her! Can you believe it?!"

Ginny dropped her hands down to her sides with a sigh. "Hermione. It's still Hermione! That's all I've been hearing about for weeks! Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!"

She slammed her hand against the wall.

            "Ginny!" Harry cried, jumping up. "Calm down."

            "I won't, Harry Potter! She's the one who left you, she's the one that hurt you, but still, I am the one that suffers for it!!!!"

            "Ginny," Harry said, walking forward and grabbing her arms. "You're my friend. Of course there will always be a place for you in my heart. I'm sorry for putting you through this, you should go."

            "Don't you see?" She sighed. "I LOVE YOU!"

            "Ginny," he started again.

            "No," She said. "I'm glad she's gone! She's finally getting what she deserves! That filthy MUGGLE!"

Harry stepped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Ginny backpedaled. "Nothing… I…"

            "You know where Hermione is," Harry said slowly, advancing on her. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're behind this!"

            "No…"

Ron poked his head in the room. "What's going on?"

            "Ron!" Ginny cried. "Harry's upset, he…"

            "Ginny has something to do with Hermione's disappearance." Harry stated.

Ron looked to her, the utmost look of revulsion on his face. "Tell me it isn't so!"

            "Malfoy put you up to it, didn't he?" Harry snarled. "Tell me where she is! NOW!"

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. "The Slytherin dungeon. She's in the Slytherin dungeon."

Harry gritted his teeth. He grabbed a vase off of the bedside table and threw it against the wall. 

The sound of it shattering made Ginny tremble. "Harry, listen…"

Her speaking seemed to make him remember she was in the room, and he strode to over to her, stopping inches from her. "You better not be here when I get back," He hissed, his hand pointing directly in her face. "God, how could you do this, Ginny? How could you hurt me like this? If you really loved me, you would have wanted to see me happy."

Ginny just trembled against the wall.

Harry whipped open his closet door and retrieved his Firebolt. 

            "Harry," Ron said, finally finding his voice. "Maybe I should come with you."

            "No," Harry replied. "I have to do this on my own." He mounted his broom, and flew out through the window.

End of chapter 14!!! There goes Harry on his white broomstick!!! Can he save Hermione in time? Will he and Draco Malfoy duel to the death? Only next chapter can tell!


	15. The Rescue

And here is chapter 15!!! Wow, so many memories of first starting this story, that it grew from all the support from you guys, my loyal fans. Thanks soooo much!

Chapter 15: The Rescue

Harry was in such a blind rage that he almost had forgotten to pull his invisibility cloak on over himself as he raced to the Slytherin kingdom. 

It was so obvious, he didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. 

Malfoy was exactly the person that would pull a stunt like this, he was just hurt that Ginny had been involved. 

He flew low when he reached Malfoy's castle. There were bars on the windows that belonged to the dungeon. Two guards sat outside, playing Chess. "Agula Monte," Harry said, and the two guards fell asleep.

Harry dismounted from his broom, and pulled the invisibility cloak off. He hid both behind a bush and walked to the window. Saying a simple spell, the bars slid apart, and he lifted himself down into the dungeon.

Harry couldn't believe the sight he saw before his eyes. He instantly knew it was Hermione only by recognizing her tangle of hair. She was shackled against a moldy wall, her head resting down on her chest. 

His heart caught in his throat as he thought for an agonizing moment that they had killed her. But she gave a small moan, and he rushed over to her.

            "Oh my God," he whispered, now that he saw her up close. Her clothes had been torn everywhere, and every visible inch of her flesh had long swollen cuts. Across her stomach, someone had burned the word "Muggle" into her. He rubbed his fingers gently over the burn mark, hatred seething through his veins. Whoever did this to her would pay, and pay with their life. "Baby," he whispered.

She gave a low moan, and slowly opened her eyes. "Get away from me," she whispered.

            "Herm, it's me," he told her.

Her head turned to him, and tears leaked out of her eyes. "Harry," she said quietly. "I knew you'd come."

He lifted her chin to him, and kissed her. "Hold still, I'm gonna remove the chains."

He pointed his wand at the shackle that held her right arm. "Finite Alamara," he said, and the shackle broke in two.

Hermione let out a mew of pain, and was dangling, her left arm holding her up. The sound was like a knife to his gut. Harry circled his arm around her middle, and was about to set her other arm free when someone spoke behind them.

            "Isn't this touching?"

Harry glanced back and saw Malfoy in the doorway. He ignored him. Hermione needs you now. He can wait. He set her other arm free, and she collapsed. He sat her on the ground. "Can you stand?"

She shook her head weakly, "No."

Harry got to his feet. "Just stay there. I'll be right back." He turned his attention on Malfoy. "You think you're really tough, huh?" He lunged at Malfoy, and threw him against the wall. "You think you're tough."

            "Back off, Potter," Draco hissed, removing his wand from his robes. "I warned you."

Harry took out his wand as well. "Warned me," Harry growled, leaping forward and shoving Draco back against the wall. "You like how that feels, being tortured? I knew Slytherins were the very bottom, but to sink this low, Malfoy… you better pray they recognize you when I'm through." He jammed the wand tip at his throat. "Duel. Now."

Draco's lips curled into a cruel smile. "My pleasure."

            "Harry," Hermione said weakly.

            "It's okay," Harry said, "just rest."

Harry and Malfoy placed their wands in front of them.

            "Know what I'm going to do to her after your death, Potter?" He asked. He turned his head to her. "She is beautiful for a Muggle, isn't she? Her head would look nice on my wall, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head. "Like I said, Malfoy. Start praying."

They gave each other what barely passed as a bow, turned, and walked three paces. Harry turned on his heel, and arched his wand at Malfoy.

            "By all means," Malfoy said, "You first."

Harry scowled, and shouted "*Aranya Axamay!!!*"

Malfoy got blasted backwards into the dungeon wall.

Harry watched him closely. 

Draco got to his feet, "*Rictosempra!!*"

Harry was lifted off of his feet, and thrown against the dungeon wall. He slid down to his feet, feeling woozy. 

            "Out of it already, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I've just started."

Harry got to his feet. "Lumos Flinem!!!" 

Draco dodged a fireball aimed at his face. Harry's spell hit the ground in back of Draco, causing the floor to break away. A huge gaping hole stood at the base of Malfoy's heel, and he teetered on the edge for a moment before falling in. His hands grasped the ledge.

Harry ran to the edge. "ENOUGH!" He roared. "Give me your hand, and surrender."

Draco scowled, "Huintilla," his wand pointed at Harry's arm.

Unbareable pained snaked it's way down Harry's right arm. He felt like it was a dead weight, and slowly it was becoming numb. Draco's spell had caused the tendons in Harry's arm to sever.

            "GIVE ME YOUR HAND, MALFOY!" Harry roared, extending his left.

            "Be saved by the likes of Harry Potter?" Draco panted. "Won't my father be proud?" He gave a cruel grin, and let go of the ledge. 

            "Malfoy!!!" Harry yelled, peering into the darkness below. "Lumos!" Harry's lit wand was no match for the dark pit, it went down too far.

Harry drew himself away from it. What was done was done, and he couldn't do anything about it. He turned to more important matters—Hermione. 

She was unconscious against the wall, and Harry raced over to her.

End chap


	16. Murderer!

Chapter 16: Murderer!

Sorry for taking so long! I actually wrote this and never posted. Thanks for all the reviews, as always

Harry sat by Hermione's bedside in the hospital wing in their kingdom. She had been through hell, had been tortured; beaten and burned, but according to the nurse, she was going to make a full recovery. Harry's hand was clamped to Hermione's clammy one. His right arm was in a sling, and he had to force down three different potions a day. 

There was the sound of rapid footsteps. Harry turned, and found a panting Ron in the doorway.

            "How is she?" he gasped.

            "Sleeping," Harry replied.

Ron slowly nodded, avoiding Harry's eyes.

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

            "Harry, I had no idea about what Ginny…"

            "I know," Harry said, and kissed Hermione's hand. "I don't blame you."

            "Have you been here all night?" 

Harry nodded. "Now that I've got her back, the thought of losing her again is…" He paused, a lump forming in his throat.

Hermione blinked, and slowly opened her eyes.

Harry and Ron grinned.

She looked around the room, and smiled when her eyes found Harry. "I thought it was a dream that you rescued me."

            "No dream," he whispered, smoothing her hair back.

            "I'm so sorry about the wedding," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

            "No, don't be, it's not your fault." Harry reassured her.

Ron pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

            "Hi," Hermione smiled. "Better."

Ron cleared his throat. "These--- these are for you." He said, and handed her the flowers.

Hermione beamed, and took them. "Thank you."

            "You're welcome," Ron said. "I hope you get better soon, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Lavender before she buys you half of Hogsmeade."

Hermione and Harry laughed, and bid Ron goodbye.

Now it was just the two of them.

Hermione smiled, and scooted over to make room for him on her bed. Harry took the hint, and curled his good arm around her.

            "I love you so much," He whispered into her ear.

            "I love you too," She said, and tears leaked out of her eyes.

            "Hey," He said softly, lifting her chin to him. "You're safe now."

            "When… when I was in the dungeon," she said, pausing to dry her eyes, "I kept thinking that one day they'd just get tired of hurting me, and just kill me." Her shoulders trembled. "And that I would die at the hand of Draco Malfoy, and you'd never know how much I loved you. I thought you'd think I abandoned you, and I'd never do that. Never. All that kept me going was to get back to you, I knew in my heart that you'd come, and you did. Oh God, you did."

Harry was silent a moment, and then, "I'm so sorry for what happened."

            "It's not your fault," she said, and kissed him. "You made it right." She paused for a moment. "Harry, before I went blacked out, I remember seeing Malfoy hanging off the ledge…"

Harry let out a growl, and raked both hands through his hair. "I couldn't kill him. After all that he did, after what he did to you, I couldn't--- I couldn't do it. What the hell kind of a person am I?"

            "Listen to me," She said sternly, clasping his hands in her own. "Anyone can say a spell. But it takes a man to save a life."

Harry shook his head, "He let go. I wasn't quick enough. I tried to save him!"

            "I know," She whispered, pulling him close. "It's one of the reasons I love you." She rested her head against his. "We'll get through this."

(nurse fixes harry's arm)

The three kingdoms rejoiced at Hermione's return. But Malfoy's absence in the Slytherin kingdom spread like wildfire. Harry and Hermione were peacefully eating breakfast when Ron ran in with the morning's Daily Prophet. 

            "Harry!" He panted, clutching a stitch in his side. "Harry, we got trouble!"

Bewildered, Harry took the paper from him as Hermione squeezed his hand.

Harry slowly unrolled the parchment, read, and went pale.

            "What is it?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

Harry gulped, and handed it to her.

Hermione, shaking, read aloud:

            Draco Malfoy Murdered!

Head of Slytherin Kingdom; Malfoy was found dead in his castle's dungeon early this morning. Suspicions of the youth's death are mounting, and wands point to Harry Potter, head of Gryffindor kingdom who was seen departing from there late last night. If convicted, Potter would face his own execution. Stay tuned to the Daily Prophet as we cover more of this tragic event.

Hermione turned to Harry, at a loss for words. 

            "I didn't," He told Hermione and Ron, "You know I didn't."

            "I know," Ron said nervously. "But this is bad, Harry--- if they think you've killed Malfoy---" He was cut short as the mail arrived, and various owls delivered the morning Prophet to the Gryffindors.

Slowly, one by one they read their paper, and one by one, they turned to Harry.

End chap


End file.
